


What We Choose to Be

by MsGirlygirl19



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGirlygirl19/pseuds/MsGirlygirl19
Summary: Stella Graves has always felt a connection to that odd Barebone boy, Credence. The problem is: she is a witch and his mother is the leader of the Second Salemers which makes him a threat to her whole way of life. But, when a bigger threat enters New York and Credence's life is threatened, it's up to Stella to decide to remain loyal to the magical world or rescue a hurting boy. In which Graves is a completely different person then Grindelwald and has a daughter. If that's not your cup of tea then it's cool.*Takes place during the movie and then beyond.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first story on here, so I'm a bit excited and nervous to show it. I really wanted to write a different story for Graves because it makes me mad that he won't be returning for the sequels. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy! Make sure to read the notes at the end! 
> 
> Thanks!

Stella sat in the stiff, wooden chair, gazing at the numerous trinkets that rested behind the glass cabinets. There were so many from so many different places that it felt impossible to even begin to look at them all. 

She clicked her black, Mary Jane heels together, fiddling with the grey, woolen hat that rested in her lap. The door unlatched and she froze, suddenly remembering why she was there, She had done it again and had been caught. She knew she was in deep trouble, this time.

Her father, Head of Magical Security and the most powerful auror in America, entered the room with a solemn gaze. His hair was slicked back and he wore an elegant suit, making him look quite distinguished and handsome, yet he looked so deeply conflicted. 

Stella knew it was her fault, too. She had promised that she would not disobey him again. 

He came around, walking to the other side of the desk. He removed his suit coat, leaving him in his waist coat as he hung it on the silver rack. He pulled out his chair, letting out a deep sigh as he sat down. 

Stella licked her lips nervously, gripping the chair's arms tightly. 

Her father ran a hand over his face. Frustration was clear as he let out another aggravated sigh. 

"How many times must we do this, Stella?" His gruff voice filled the silent room. He made eye contact with her for a brief moment, but she darted her emerald eyes away. 

"She beats them," she whispered. "It's not fair."

Her father sighed once more, his eyes filling with sympathy, but he was still upset with her from disobeying him. 

"Stella, sweetheart, I have told you numerous times to stay away from those Second Salemers...They would kill you if they got the chance.'

"Well she's going to kill that boy one of these days! He looks like he never eats and his hands are always covered in cuts," Stella tried to explain, but her father gave a look of disapproval. 

"You are not to have any contact with No-Majs," he explained. "The threat level of exposure has gone up even further, and I will not risk having you put your life in danger for some boy."

Stella sighed and shook her head. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Percival stood from his seat and approached his eldest daughter. She avoided his gaze, staring at the granite floor.

"Stella," he spoke quietly, but she didn't respond. 'Stella look at me."

She gritted her teeth, biting back a rebuttal. She peered up at him, still sitting, and sucked in her lips in frustration. 

"I know that it isn't right that those children are being beaten, but you are my child and I cannot risk losing you to actions that weren't thought out. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered, holding his gaze with hurt eyes. 

'Give me your wand," he spoke gently, but firmly, as he held out his hand. 

Stella froze, her mouth falling open as she stared at him crazily. "What?"

"Stella," he scolded with eyes and tone. "Give me your wand, now."

"B-But that's not fair!" She held her hand over her coat's wand holder protectively. 

Percival advanced towards her a little more, his dark shadow casting over her. "Give me your wand, or I will lock you in a cell for the rest of the night."

Stella gulped and yanked out her wand, handing it over. He grasped onto the light wood piece and turned back to his desk. He placed the wand in a drawer, locking it with a spell. He gazed back over to Stella who looked like she was about to burst into tears. 

"Sweetheart, you have to learn one way or another. The world is becoming a much scarier place, and you need to protect yourself."

A string of tears slid down her cheeks as she swallowed. "I didn't even do anything wrong," she stuttered, unable to speak without hiccupping. "I didn't even talk to him. I-I just went to the demonstration...This is not fair."

She wiped away her tears. Percival felt a little guilty, but was still frustrated with her. He wanted to protect her, but she made it nearly impossible to do so. Time away from her wand would make more dependent on him, he had thought. She wouldn't be able to use her magic as easily, so she would begin to behave in order to earn her wand back. It was a good and smart plan. It was a plan that would work, but she was already causing a fuss about it. 

"You can have your wand back when you start to follow the rules more closely. The laws were created to help us, but destroy us-" 

"Yes, I understand that!" Stella shot up from her chair. "But for anyone, to allow that women to do what she does to her children, is a coward!"

Percival laid his hands on his desk, leaning over. "Stella, we are done discussing this-" 

"No, we're not!" She hissed, still full of determination to make her point. 

A scowl tightened on his lips. "You will not speak to me like that, young lady."

Stella held her ground, but his harsh stare did make her stomach quiver. Silence settled between them a they stared each other down. Neither seemed to falter, until a knock echoed through the room. 

Percival grumbled as he looked to the door. "Come," he called out, as Stella turned back to see who had knocked. 

One of the many aurors, dressed in a long, leather overcoat, entered the room. The balding man seemed guilty for interrupting them, but gazed back at Percival with serious eyes.

"Madam President wishes to see you, sir. Something she must discuss with you.'

Percival nodded, hiding his previous fury. "Yes, yes, I will be right there. Thank you, O'Neil."

The man bowed his head and exited the room, shutting the door. 

Stella looked back to her father who was pulling his suit jacket back on. "Father, I-"

"No more, Stella," he muttered, gazing at her, emotionless. "Go back to the permit office and do not even think about stepping on foot outside until I come get you. I will let Abernathy know about this as well." He pulled open the door, but paused to look back at her one, last time. "Stella...There's a reason I didn't allow you to an auror...Please just try to remember why." 

He shut the door and she was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits and kudos. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter. If I receive more interest in the story then I will continue to write it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Comment and kudos if you would like.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> (The dialogue and events might not be EXACT to how they were in the movie. I'm writing based off of memory and also creative additions.)

Stella left the office and entered into the central hub of MACUSA's headquarters. Wizards and witches of all ages were hustling and bustling up and down the grand staircase. Stella looked up at the threat-level gauge which was held stiffly at "Severe Threat of Magical Exposure". Her father had been right about that, but she still felt sickened to know that the Barebone children were suffering. Especially Credence, the boy whose cheeks looked sucked right in and whom hardly ever uttered a word. There was so much fear in his eyes, and she knew that his abusive, adoptive mother was behind it. 

The elevator zoomed down the permit office floor and she thanked the attendant as she exited. Typewriters clicked throughout the barren office as Stella sat down at her messy desk, heaving out a massive sigh as she did. She set her hat down on a stack of papers and began to run her fingers through her short, chestnut hair. Not a second passed until Abernathy came stalking into the office, a smirk tugging on his lips. 

"Well, your father just called and said I'm not allowed to let you leave the premises...Rough fight, huh?"

Stella rolled her eyes, annoyed with her supervisor's constant need to belittle others. "Yes, I guess so."

Abernathy looked her up and down, his eyes landing on her empty holster. "Where's your wand?"

She felt the quiver in her stomach again as she remembered her wand being locked away. Her eyes glared deep into his and he let out a surprised, mocking laugh. "He took it from 'ya?"

She simply nodded, still angry, as he busted into fits of laughter.

"What are you-six?" he laughed out. 

"Shut up, Abernathy," Stella hissed as she faced away from him to her desk. 

He spoke between laughs. "He really took if from 'ya? Wow...He really did."

Stella gave him no more recognition, eventually causing him to retreat back into his office, still giggling under his breath. 

There was a ding from the elevator and it opened, revealing her fellow worker and friend, Tina, and a skinny man with auburn hair whom she had never seen before. Tina came over to her desk, the man following behind, carrying with him a clunky suitcase. He must've been a foreigner applying for a wand permit while in the States. 

"Hey, Stella," Tina greeted with a small grin. She seemed far off though, like something embarrassing had just happened. 

"Hi, Tina," Stella replied, trying her hardest to give a genuine grin after her afternoon full of anger and upset. Stella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as she stared down the man. "Who's this?"

"This is Mr. Scamander," Tina answered as the man shyly gazed at Stella. "He's brought a case of magical creatures with and some got out...But, of course, the Investigative department didn't want to hear a word of it, especially Picqueory." Tina explained, seeming annoyed and flustered as she did so. 

"Please, call me Newt," the man spoke up, a distinct British accent coming through. 

Stella smirked, liking the name, and then looked back to Tina. "Sorry, Tina, they never give anyone a chance anymore especially since the exposure threat is so high."

Tina nodded, still upset, but seemed to agree with Stella's point. Tina faced back to Newt. "So, do you have a wand permit? Every foreigner has to have one."

"I applied for one through the post," Newt explained, watching as Tina sat down behind her desk. The two began to converse about Newt's creatures a little more and how he was writing a book about how to understand them, until Tina threw herself to the ground as Abernathy exited his office. 

"Where is she?" he sulked over, angered. "Where'd she go?" He asked Stella and Newt. Stella acted clueless as Newt tried to find the right words. Abernathy looked behind the desk. "Goldstein!" 

Tina shot up, looking like she had no idea what was going on. 

"Did you butt in on the Investigation team again?"

"What?" Her eyebrows scrunched. 

"Goldstein!" Abernathy scolded. "Have you been spending time around those Second Salemers?" 

Tina didn't reply. Stella felt a tug in her heart, relating to her friend in their mutual interest in the hate group. They both knew that something deeper was happening within it. 

Suddenly, out of thin air, her father appeared in the office. Abernathy quit his scolding and became respectful towards the auror. "Good afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir."

"Oh, uh, afternoon, Abernathy," Percival replied. 

Tina gazed up at him, blush in her cheeks from her earlier embarrassment. Seeing that Tina wasn't going to say anything, Stella stood from her chair, ready to face her father again. 

"Father, this is Mr. Scamander," she began, coming to stand before him. "He has a case full of magical creatures and one got out and terrorized a bank."

Percival gazed down at his daughter, surprised and amused, and then nodded. "Let's see the little guy."

Stella looked to Tina, who was shocked at her speaking up, and then approached Newt, taking his case, despite his objections. She laid the case down and unlatched the locks. Abernathy and her father watched while Newt and Tina seemed on edge. Stella lifted the lid, but her face fell when she realized the contents were only that of pastries. Percival seemed to think that she was fooling him as he gazed at her, unimpressed. 

"Stella," he said, annoyed. "I think you've had enough for one day."

"But, Tina said-" 

"Go home," Percival spoke sternly. "We will speak there."

Stella gazed pleadingly at him and then angrily at Tina who seemed just as flabbergasted. 

Could this day have gotten any worse?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stella entered the apartment building a little after three. The whole walk there, she could not stop thinking about the embarrassment of revealing the contents of Newt's case. Had Tina made her do it on purpose?

The two aurors walked her to her door on the third floor. Her father would not let her walk home alone, still convinced that she would try to break the rules further. 

"Now, your father said to stay put," the female auror explained. "He said he'll back soon."

Stella unlocked the door and the male auror nudged her inside. "Try not to cause anymore trouble, okay? Your father already has to deal with enough," the man explained. 

Stella nodded and they disapparated. She shut the door, turning to enter the living room, but a clanking from the kitchen drew her attention. 

"Dorth...What are you doing?" Stella called as she removed her grey coat. Another loud bang echoed. "Dorthea!" 

Suddenly, her little sister dressed in a blue velvet dress and raven hair curled, came scurrying into the living room with wide eyes.

"Stella Bella, you're home!" 

The young girl latched on to Stella's waist and the eldest couldn't help but giggle. Stella ran her fingers through Dorthea's curls that were so much like their mother's. They always made her miss her mother even more, especially since Dorthea was beginning to look like more and more like her each day. Stella took after their father in appearance apart from her mother's eyes. 

"What were you doing in there, silly girl?" 

"I was just practicing..."

"Dorth..."

"I know! I know Daddy said not to use my powers unless you two were here, but I was just moving some pans."

Stella sighed, crouching down to meet Dorthea's short level. "Do you know how much trouble you would have been in if Father had caught you and not me?"

Dorthea nodded, nervous as even the thought. "I'm sorry, Stella...I was just curious." 

Stella pulled the young girl into a hug. "I know, Dorth, I know, but you'll learn to use your powers soon enough."

Dorthea squeezed back. "Promise?"

"Promise. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two girls cleared the kitchen of scattered pots and pans before their father returned home. Without her wand, Stella was unable to make their dinner as quickly and easily as before. She began to place cut vegetables and broth into a tall pot, turning the burner on. Stew would have to do. 

Dorthea laid on the living room floor, playing with one of her dolls. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and wind howled outside. Stella stirred the stew when the front door opened, revealing her father. 

Before he even had a chance to remove his coat, Dorthea hopped into his arms, cheerfully. "Daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

Stella rolled her eyes, turning back to her pot. A few moments later, her father entered the kitchen, holding a steady gaze on her. 

"Stella, I know you're upset."

"I'm making stew."

"You cannot act like that-"

"Like what?"

"Like you know best."

Stella scoffed, stirring again. "Fine."

He sighed, seeing he couldn't win. "I'm glad to have you home safe."

"Sure."

"Stella," his voice was stern again. 

Stella threw down the wooden spoon on the stove, now facing him. "I get it, okay? You have punished me enough today, and I would very much like it if I could make my damn soup without being scolded."

Percival seemed a little hurt by her outburst, but nodded. "Fine."

He left the kitchen, and she picked the spoon up again. 

They had their supper, silence filling it except for Dorthea having random bursts of questions. Stella washed the dishes and then retreated to her small bedroom. She dressed in her white nightdress and laid in her bed, gazing out her window. The lights from the city buildings shown through and she heard the faint choir of car horns.

She was still upset-very upset, but she couldn't tell her father. It always ended the same way: He was right. She was wrong.

Credence filled her thoughts then. He looked so scared and alone. Shivering and cold. She wanted to save him. There seemed to be a connection between them-a connection she couldn't explain. 

She snuggled deeper into her blanket, the car horns fading away as her eyes drifted down. 

Today had not been a good day, but she would change that for tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos! 
> 
> Here is another chapter! :) (a little shorter)

The permit office was empty when Stella arrived, even Abernathy was gone. She had initially sat down at her desk, but curiosity suddenly got the best of her. Where was everyone? She stood from her seat, heading back to the elevator, and rode back up to the main hub. She looked around for any of her missing colleagues, and then there came Tina walking briskly with Newt's case in hand. Stella was confused as she jogged up next to Tina, trying to keep up with her quick pace. 

"Tina, where are you going? Isn't that Newt's case?" 

Tina kept walking through the grand hall, not even looking at Stella. "Can't talk now. Important business, Stella. Sorry." 

Tina disappeared further into the hall, as Stella stopped and watched her go. She was heading right to the assembly hall. What was going on? Stella contemplated for a moment whether to follow Tina or stay. She really did want to know what was happening. 

She held her breath and began down the hallway, curious, but nervous. She reached the large doors and pushed one open, entering quietly into the packed room. 

"You've known for twenty-four hours that an unregistered wizard came into New York, releasing magical creatures, and you are only bothering to tell us when a man has been killed?"

Tina looked amongst the crowd, dumbfounded. "Who's been killed?"

"Where is this man?" President Picqueory did not answer, seeming beyond angered now. 

Tina nervously placed the case down, unlatching it, and knocking on the lid. Stella watched from the shadows, curiously. The lid popped open and Newt's head popped out as well as another man with a burly face and mustache. Stella gasped, as did many of the others in the room. Even her father seemed stunned. 

"Mr. Scamander?" The minister from England piped up, as Newt closed the case, shyly gazing up at the old man. 

"Oh, hello, minister," Newt greeted, quietly. 

"Scamander? The war hero?" An African man piped up. 

"No, this is his little brother," the minister replied. "And what are you doing in New York?"

Newt stuttered, " I came to buy another creature, sir."

"Right," the minister replied, not sounding convinced. "What are you really doing here?" 

"Goldstein, who is this?" Picqueory nodded to the other man. 

"Ma'am, this is Jacob Kowalski, he's a No-Maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamander's creatures." 

Once more, everyone gasped, calling out to obliviate Jacob. Stella gazed at Jacob, curiously, never being allowed to get too close to No-Majs due to the Statue of Secrecy. MACUSA forbade any witch or wizard from being friends or having a relationship with No-Majs. Not being allowed to know anything about them, made her want to understand them even more. 

Newt's attention was drawn to the blue hologram that floated above. A man, wearing a suit, floated in the air, his face mangled and his body lifeless. 

"Do you know which one of your creatures is responsible, Mr. Scamander?" An Oriental woman spoke up, wearing a decorative head piece. 

Newt stared at the body, shaking his head. "No creature did this. Don't pretend. Look at the marks...You must know," he paused, hesitant to continue. "This was an obscurius."

The room gasped again. Percival eyed Newt suspiciously. 

"You go too far, Mr. Scamander," President Picqueory spoke up. "There is no obscurial in America." 

Stella felt her heart beat quicken as President Picqueory gazed over to her father. 

"Impound that case, Graves." 

Effortlessly, Percival drew the case to his side with a mere movement of his hand. 

"Arrest them." 

Percival lifted the three in the air then brought them down to their knees, handcuffing them. He stood up, carrying the case with him. 

"Please, don't hurt those creatures! Nothing in there is dangerous!" 

"We'll be the judges of that," Picqueory told him as the aurors dragged them away. Newt screamed and protested as they did so, Percival watching them with little concern. 

Stella's breath quickened, knowing that what just had occurred hardly seemed legal. Her father began to walk to the doors, but she scurried to the center of the room, preventing him from leaving. 

"Graves, what is she doing here?" Picqueory called out, eying Stella with stunned eyes. 

"Ma'am," Stella bowed her head, respectfully, "I just wanted to say that, technically, Mr. Scamander was not fairly tried." 

Whispers echoed throughout the room as her father's eyes grew furious. 

Picqueory became angry then, too, folding her hands and glaring at Stella. "It is not your place to accuse such things." 

"But, ma'am, I-" 

"Graves, take care of you child," Picqueory ordered, dismissing Stella from saying another word. 

"Yes, Madam President," he spoke, respectfully, and then grasped Stella's arm firmly, pulling her out of the room. 

Now, she was really in trouble.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her father dragged her to his office, slamming the door shut once they entered. He roughly pushed her to sit in the wooden chair, causing her to wince. Percival grasped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. 

"Father, I'm sorry. It was an acci-" 

She couldn't even finish her words before his hand collided with her cheek. She gasped in pain, tears falling from her eyes. He let go of her chin, bending down to her level. He pointed straight at her. "Not another word."

Her lips trembled and she nodded, looking to the floor. 

"You will never speak out against me or President Picqueory again, do you understand?" She nodded. "You will stay away from No-Majs and you will have nothing to do with that Scamander man." 

She nodded again, the tears still flowing. Percival sighed, still seeming unconvinced that she was truly sincere in her promise. 

"Are you still having those thoughts?"

Stella closed her eyes, not wanting to fathom having this conversation again with him. Percival was convinced that Stella acted defiantly because of the loss of her mother and the anger and sadness that resulted from it. Her mother had been killed when she was ten, by a No-Maj no less, and it had caused her to act out whenever it was brought into play. Percival had a solution, he thought, to "take away" the bad thoughts. They could obliviate those memories, and perhaps, Stella would become obedient again. 

"No," she lied, not wanting to worry or anger him any further. 

"Stella," he sighed, grasping her cheek gently, "It wouldn't hurt." 

"I don't care," she said, pulling away from his touch. "I will not forget her, or anyone for that matter." 

Percival pulled back from leaning, walking around his office in contemplation. "I really did not want to have to do this the hard way....but, you really have given me no choice."

Stella eyed him, oddly, as he opened the door, and two, male aurors entered. "Take her away. The obliviation will take place in an hour. I will oversee it myself." 

The aurors nodded and grasped on to Stella's arms, yanking her up. 

"W-What?! No, Father, please!" she begged.

"It will all be over soon, Stella," her father whispered as the aurors pulled her out of the room, and soon, she would be pulled out of her own mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and hits!
> 
> Here is another chapter for you guys. (Shorter)
> 
> :)

Stella sniffled as she rested on the cold bench in her cell. She couldn't stop crying and shivering at the thought of forgetting her mother. The memories were all she had left of her. 

"Please, Bernadette, don't do this." 

Stella sat up as she watched Tina and Newt being escorted to what she knew was the execution room. She ran to the front of her cell, grasping on the bars. 

"Tina! Tina! No, please, don't kill them! God, no!" She sobbed out as the metal door closed. She slid down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Her father had sentenced them to death. How could he possibly have done that? Tina was one of the most loyal members to MACUSA. She would never go against them. Newt seemed to innocent and pure to commit any sort of crime, especially one deserving death. 

"Let them go!" Stella cried out again, beginning to feel like she couldn't breathe. Without her wand, she was nearly powerless. She couldn't save them. She couldn't even save herself. 

She laid her head against the bars, her eyes shutting in pity. She felt defeated, useless, and powerless. Her breathing quivered in and out, until a loud banging came from inside the execution room, and then the door busted open, Newt and Tina running out. Stella shot up, relieved that her friends were okay. 

"Hold on, Stella. We'll get you out of there!" 

Tina ran over, finding the key on the wall and unlocked the door. 

Stella hugged Tina, breathless. "I was so scared."

"I know." Tina hugged her back. "Me too." 

"Come on, then!" Newt called to them. "We have to go!" 

Newt, Tina, and Stella began to run out of the small prison and back towards the stairs. A few guards chased after them, but Newt used a bird-like creature to fight them off. 

"What is that?" Stella asked as they kept running. 

"Swooping Evil," Newt replied. 

"Well, I love it!" Tina exclaimed with a grin as they rounded a corner, almost bumping into Jacob and Tina's sister, Queenie. 

Queenie held the case in her hand. "Get in."

They all looked to each other, unsure, but then got inside the case. 

They had found their freedom once again. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percival hurried down the stairs to the basement. He walked quickly to the cells, finding many aurors laying on the ground unconscious. Once in the cell chamber, he froze. The door to the execution room was open and the two, women executioners lay knocked out on the floor. Angered, just by this, Percival entered back into the cell block, finding Stella's cell open and his daughter missing. Heated, he disapparated back to the Major Investigative Department. Aurors were scurrying around, obviously flustered that all three prisoners had escaped under their noses. 

"Freeze, all of you!" Percival called out which made them stand still. "Half of you take the north end of the city, and the other take the south. I want them found and alive. Now, go!"

The men and women disapparated, leaving Percival alone in the office. He let out an exhausted breath, resting his hands down on the large table in the room. He knew he should have obliviated Stella right then and there. Now, she was gone. Running a hand over his temple, stressfully, he disapparated. His destination being his apartment. Perhaps, Stella had plans to try and take Dorthea with her. 

When he did arrive, he found Dorthea laying on the living room floor, playing with her dolls. Percival sighed in relief as his youngest gazed up at him and smiled. 

"Daddy, you're home! But...Where's Stella?" 

Percival tying to remain as calm and gentle as he could, bent down to the young girl's level. "Dorthy, sweetheart, I have something very important to ask you."

Dorthea stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Daddy?"

Percival brushed her raven locks behind her ear, gently. "Did Stella ever say where she would go if she ever wanted to get away for a while?"

"Hmmm," Dorthea contemplated, tapping her finger on her chin. "She always talks about this boy..." 

"A boy?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to remember his name...Charles? No, Cameron." 

"Credence?" Percival already knew. 

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Credence!" The girl beamed. 

Stella had to have gone and tried to find the boy. She thought she had to save him for whatever reason. 

Percival's mind began to wander all over, thinking of the worst happening to Stella. Suddenly, he imagined that Second Salemer woman finding Stella and torturing her....even killing her. 

No, he wouldn't let that happen. He rose to his feet, heading back to the front door. He looked back to Dorthea. 

"Dorthy, stay put...Daddy will be back soon."

Once more, he vanished. He had to find Stella even if it was the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I had finals and I have been working a ton for the holidays.   
> Here is a new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and hits. :)

Stella did not remain with the group, telling them she had something important she needed to do. 

Tina had stopped her before she disapparated from the rooftop. "I know where you're going, Stella."

Stella avoided her worried gaze. "I have to help him, Tina...I don't even care about being discovered anymore. He deserves a good life, and I can help him find it."

Tina smiled a sad, but understanding grin. "At least take this with you." She pulled out Stella's wand from her coat pocket and gave it to her. 

Stella fiddled with it, confused. "How did you-" 

"Queenie got it when she got the case. She had read your thoughts about losing it." 

Stella grinned, twirling the wood piece around, enjoying the familiar feeling in her grasp. "Thank you," she whispered in relief.

Tina pulled her into a hug. "Go. Do what you need to do."

Stella nodded. "Tell everyone thanks for me...I hope I'll see you all soon." She waved as she backed up to the edge of the roof.

"Good luck," Tina whispered, waving as Stella disapparated. 

In a matter of minutes, Stella flew to the alley just behind the Barebone home which reminded her more of a chapel than a house. She creeped her head out from the alleyway, trying to catch a glimpse of any of the Barebone children, but the street was empty. What struck her next was that the door to the house was wide open, and the roof looked like it would cave in at any moment. She looked behind herself, making sure the coast was clear of any aurors, then quickly jogged over to the house. 

She pulled out her wand, cautiously entering the house. Loud whimpers filled her ears as she carefully maneuvered through the demolished floor. A body - Mary Lou's to be exact - laid under the rubble, as well as the eldest daughter, Chastity. Stella gasped at them, knowing that only an obscurius could have done such damage. She followed the whimpers to find the thin, dark haired boy sitting against the wall, knees to his chest, and sobbing. Stella bent down, trying not to frighten the already scared boy. 

Credence's eyes caught a glimpse of her, and he pushed further into the wall. "Who...Who are you? What do you want?" he whimpered, staring fearfully at the wand in her hand.

Stella carefully put the wand away, putting her hands in front of herself to show she meant him no harm. "My name is Stella, Credence. I'm just here to help you...I don't want to hurt you."

His shoulders lowered in the slightest, but the tears kept dripping. "Are you a wizard, too?" He sounded a lot like a little child as he asked this, but she nodded with a smile grin. 

"Technically, I'm a witch...but yes, I am-"

"M-Magical?" Credence stuttered out with wide eyes. 

Stella nodded with caring eyes. "Yes."

Credence's lips quivered, but he seemed interested in this new, magical girl. Her eyes were filled with care, and she didn't seem as evil as his Ma always deemed witches to be. Stella watched Credence, closely, waiting to see his next move. She felt that he seemed to trust her, but she knew she had to investigate him further. She was a Graves, after all. 

"Credence, what happened?"

Then he started to cry again. His thin body trembled, and he buried his face in his bone knees. "Help me. Help me. Help me," he sobbed out. 

Stella was at a loss of words as she placed an arm around his shoulders. "Shh," she hushed him. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"They're dead! They're dead!" he screeched out, causing Stella to wince. 

"Credence, shh..." She tried hard to hold back her own tears in pity of the sad boy. 

"Incredible."

Suddenly a cold, rough voice echoed throughout the house, causing Stella and Credence to look up. In the middle of the room stood a man with bright blonde hair, two different colored eyes, and a mustache trimmed above his lips. He wore a black overcoat that contrasted with his pale skin. 

"The obscurius and Percival Graves's daughter in the same room...Just waiting for the taking." 

Stella pulled up her wand, rising to her feet, and ready to fight, but effortlessly, the man caught the wand in his hand. Stella's face contorted with rage and fear all at the same time. "Who the hell are you?" she hissed out. 

He chuckled under his breath. "You don't know me? Your father certainly does."

Stella froze, looking closely at the man's face. Then it started to make sense. There had been attacks all across Europe. War was brewing. Her father did know his name, and suddenly, she did too. She hesitated, but finally utter the name that wizardkind and No-Maj kind found fear in. "Grindelwald."

The man smirked. "You father has taught you well, but...It seems he didn't warn you enough." He held his wand towards her, and she held her hands up. "I'm sure you will make a good hostage...MACUSA won't touch me if I keep you safe.

Stella shook her head in fear with pleading eyes. She should have listened to her father. She wished he was there to save her. To protect her. She couldn't save herself. Or Credence. 

Grindelwald stunned her then, causing her to drop to the ground, unconscious. The light was gone. The darkness took its place. 

And suddenly, Stella wished she had listened.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave any suggestions below too!
> 
> More to come!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
